


Father

by CamelotScryer



Series: DMC Shorts [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, M/M, but it would not leave my head, i didn't want to write this, i guess, look - Freeform, the DNV is hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotScryer/pseuds/CamelotScryer
Summary: Vergil has never been more embarrassed in his life.





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't want to write this. I didn't. But this site has ruined me and my brain has been laughing for days. And I don't condone incest in anyway shape or form but like... these aren't real people. And I'm still uncomfortable with the fact that I even wrote this, let alone that it's daddy kink(kind of?) and I don't understand that at all either. This whole thing makes me uncomfortable, so like don't expect a lot of this kind of thing. I stick to normal family bonding. 
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit confusing, I suck at sorting out tenses and how to tell characters apart without using their names six million times in one sentence. And when everyone's the same gender it's even harder, and when they all have the same eye/hair color. And since no one in this scene is wearing clothes I can't just color coordinate them either...

The body beneath his arched almost violently, head snapping back on a choked out moan. Eye's glassy with lust, lips falling open to utter “F-father.”

His body pulled taut, pleasure spiking down his spine as he came. Damn. 

And then wild embarrassment as he realizes what had just happened.

A small noise escapes his throat as he slumps forward to rest his forehead on the younger mans shoulder.

The body beneath his twitches, face screwing up in confusion as his awareness starts to shift back in to focus.

Silence reins for a long moment before the younger mutters, “Di- Did you just...?”

And then he starts to giggle. 

Vergil pulls away to glare at the younger man. “Shut up.”

The giggle turns into a cackle as Nero's eyes light up with mischief. “I'm telling Dante.”

Before Vergil has a chance to react Nero is twisting out from under him and fleeing from the room, his laughter following close behind. 

Vergil is quick to follow. “Don't you dare! Nero!”


End file.
